(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of video related operations.
(2) Description of Related Art
There have traditionally been several methods of color conversion for computer systems as related to video operations. Specifically, there are two types, one is memory intensive methods and the other is compute intensive methods. The memory intensive methods involve large look up tables containing YUV parameters representing image data and corresponding RGB parameters. An example of memory intensive methods is pre-calculated lookup tables as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,684 issued Ulichnez. The compute intensive methods involve calculations similar to matrix multiplication for converting RGB parameters into corresponding YUV parameters. An example of compute intensive methods is International Radio Consultative Committee (CCIR) 601 method using formulas to generate RGB points, then finding the closest match in an RGB palette. CCIR-601 is an International Specification published in 1993 under the International Telecommunications Union, Radiocommunication Sector (ITU-R).
The memory intensive methods require extensive use of memory space and the compute intensive methods require time consuming calculations.
It is therefore desirable to have a method and apparatus for color conversion that not only obviates the need of a look up table inherent in memory intensive methods, but also obviates lengthy computational delays inherent in compute intensive methods.